


A daily routine

by ThM



Series: When life starts [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2D Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Family, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ink Henry AU, Shadows of the Studio, Tagging to be on the safe side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThM/pseuds/ThM
Summary: How far will Ben go to make himself acceptable in the world? And what will he do to get to that point? well stay tuned to find out
Series: When life starts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643314
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. When the day begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZanzaFlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanzaFlux/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Back to Where It All Began](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841015) by [ZanzaFlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanzaFlux/pseuds/ZanzaFlux). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first morning for Ben was interesting, from waking up and eating breakfast to going outside for the first time, How will he react?

The rest of the night went by well Ben’s dream was nice and he didn’t run into the nightmare, but he took what Henry said in consideration, he needed to clear his chest before finally being completely free

Ben woke by three people, two female and one male, he grunted as he slowly woke from his slumber but it took him a while before opening one of his eyes the three figures became more clear it was Beth, Sarah, and Bendy, he looked to the other side of the bed as he saw Cloudy and Shadow laying there

Shadow was wide awake waiting for both Ben and Cloudy to get up, Cloudy got up a little faster than Ben, Shadow and Cloudy started to play on Ben’s bed hence making it harder for Ben to stay asleep, soon the trio left the room as Cloudy and Shadow ran out of room, he could fall back to his sleep but June entered his room

“Rise and shine Ben,” June said tiredly as she walked up to his curtains and pulled them back letting in all the sunlight

She sat next to him on the bed and started to shake him gently forcing him to wake up, soon Ben was laying in an upright position where he shuffled back and leaned against the headboard of the bed

“Sleep well?” June asked still with a sleepy voice, Ben was a little too tired to speak so he just nodded back

“Good! Glad to see everything went well I thou- “Ben cut her off “ **Not everything went well** ” she was curious to hear what happened

“ **I had a nightmare** ,” June shocked by the answer asked him to continue

“ **Well I wasss having a good dream until I wasss back in the ssstudio, inssstead of being the aftermath of Joey’sss actionsss** ” Ben paused as he sighed shakily

“ **I wasss in the clossset he kept me in for all thossse yearsss and intsssead of me sssnapping out and being angry I decided to ssscream** ” once more silence fell upon the room

“ **And an in a few momentsss I woke up here, in my room, and a couple of sssecond'sss I heard someone walking towardsss my room, it wasss Henry** ” June was engrossed by the story and again asked him to continue if he wanted. to which he gladly did, he needed to take Henry’s advice and talk to them

“ **He told me why he left and why he couldn’t return,** ” Ben stopped briefly before chuckling and continuing “ **he alssso told me how you pussshed him to the point where he sssnapped at you and how you kept repeating “Il accept your apology if you accept mine”** which made him laugh a little louder

“ **And then Sssarah came down** ” June stopped him there

“Why did she come down?” June asked 

“ **Ssshe alssso had a nightmare and I guesss ssshe either thought I wasssn’t asssleep or sssaw Henry’sss door open and didn’t find him** ”

“what was her nightmare about?” Ben took a deep breath before continuing

“ **Ssshe had a nightmare where ssshe wasss ssstuck in the ssstudio and nobody would come to help her** ”

June froze, knowing that her daughter was scared to death by that place made her scared and sent chills down her spine, Ben pulled June out of her thought of process when he adjusted his position where his leg where no longer under the quilt bed at the side rails of the bed like June

“ **Henry reasssured her that that would never happen again… but I ssstill sssenssse her being ssscared ssso I pinky promisssed her that I would sssave her if that ever happened** ”June sighed in relief when she heard that everything went well

The room fell silent for a bit until Ben broke the silence “ **Hey June?** ” 

“Yea Ben?” 

“ **what’sss for breakfassst?** ”

June chuckled as she got an idea “I was going to ask what you wanted but I have a little surprise that you might like”

“ **What isss it?** ”

June simply chuckled and rubbed his lap

“I don’t know maybe you should come and see!” she said jokingly

Ben grumbled as he stood up with June and walked out his room to the kitchen to see Beth, Sarah, and Bendy all playing games on the living room floor as they waited for breakfast, they all wished him a good morning as he entered the living room

June asked him if he could keep an eye on them until Jason or Henry wakes up, to this he simply nodded and watched them play there games, while he tried to not butt in, it was very hard not to especially since they were playing ‘SORRY!’

Sarah simply laughed at the yelling competition Bendy and Beth had every time a ‘sorry!’ card was drawn and when either Beth or Bendy landed on one and other’s piece

Ben chuckled at these fights, he had to get up and separate the two before doing any harm to each other, Ben kind of enjoyed the little power trip he had gotten when separating the two, it was fun

A couple of minutes passed by until Ben sniffed something that smelled heavenly he looks in the kitchen to see what was happening but by now June told him to wait like everyone else, he grumbled but went back to his seat watching the chaos unfold and refold

Now Bendy was getting the smell and he knew exactly what it was, his grin grew impossibly wide as he ran to the kitchen when it would be ready, “soon” June replied, watching the little demon walk back sadly

Ben had never been scared in his life by someone else, except… No, he shouldn’t let that take advantage of him, especially not now. Ben was so engrossed in keeping the little demon and Beth from screaming that he didn’t notice Jason and Henry behind him. They decided to get some revenge for June so the both simultaneously shot their hands on his shoulders causing the demon to jump nearly a foot off his chair

Henry and Jason broke into laughter as Ben looked at them with a frightened and amused glare, sure they scared him, but it was funny as he admitted it by joining the two’s laughter

Jason took the responsibility of stopping Bendy and Beth from tackling each other whilst Henry walked into the kitchen and chuckled slightly as he quietly said “back to the roots once more I see” June chuckled “Yup! I haven’t told Ben yet so keep it a secret” Ben shouted to the kitchen “ **A little too late for that June!** ” he said cheerfully, Henry laughed at June whilst she gave Ben a stern but playful look, he chuckled as she went back to making whatever she was making

Finally, June called everyone saying breakfast was done, Ben expected that. What he didn’t expect is how fast the toon went into the kitchen. Henry laughed at the reaction time of the toon, as Bendy abandoned the girls for breakfast, Beth tried to catch up with the toon whilst Sarah took her time cleaning up the game, Ben crouched and helped Sarah put the game away, she thanked him and before she went to the kitchen he asks steadily

“ **are you feeling better Sssarah?** ”

“Much better” the reply made his inky heart feel light, she hugged him until he told her they needed to eat breakfast

Ben almost melted at the smell of the food, he walked up to June and asked for a plate which she happily gave him one as he went to the table to grab the bread and bacon that sat on a plate in the middle of the table Ben forced himself not to grab too much bacon because he knew what an appetite the toon had and also grabbed a single slice of the bread “you’re going to want more there Ben trust me it’s too good” Bendy said, Ben decided to grab a few extra slices just in case the toon ate it all and Ben liked it

Ben took his first bite, chewed then froze, two entirely different but complimenting flavours danced in his mouth, Ben looked around the room before stuffing the rest of the piece in his mouth everyone was looking at him

“ **What? I like it okay?** ” Ben said then everyone looked at Bendy, the toon practically stuffed his mouth with the bread, Ben and Henry snickered at Bendy and how the bread was he new grin, then the room filled with laughter as Jason and Henry had a competition of who could stuff as of the toast

While Beth, Sarah, and Bendy were cheering them on Ben had stood up and asked what the toasted bread was called “It’s French toast” Ben followed June’s sentence by an “ **Ahh** ” as he returned to his seat to finish his bacon

He couldn’t decide, who should he laugh at, Henry or Jason? What an interesting question, subconsciously Ben stole more French toast until he realized he had a stack of French toast on his plate, well if you can’t beat’em join 'em! And join ’em Ben did by standing next to Henry and started shoving his plate into his mouth

Later after everyone digested there French toast they announced it was a tie, Ben was fine with that, at this point, he was angry at himself for eating all of the French toast, he simply chuckled at his problems and watch the children and Bendy play mousetrap. They asked Ben if he wanted to join them, he simply said he was too full as Henry and Jason agreed alongside with him

While sitting on the couch Ben looked up at the Christmas tree, realizing that new years follows Christmas, he asked

“ **Hey, June, what do you do during the new year’sss day?** ”

“well we don’t change much from the morning routine but at night we stay up until midnight and celebrate the new year”

“ **Ahh, ssso new year’sss isss celebrated at night?** ”

“Yup!” Jason replied

“And boy howdy do I have a lot of things to do when the kids get back to school, I think I have around three to four days’ worth of work waiting for me” Jason continued

“And as for me I have to head home and get back to work” Henry replied 

Henry, Ben, and Jason looked the most exhausted out of everyone and all they did was eat breakfast! Ben hopes with the fat he’ll get from the bread Pearl could stop scolding him for being too skinny

Henry had purposefully sat next to Ben so that he could whisper something into his ears

“don’t let my job discourage you from coming over and talking to me, okay?” Ben simply nodded

He was extremely happy about his new life, he currently wondered where Cloudy was, and that he got his answer too, he stood up and asked June to put food in the kitten’s bowl which she gladly did, Ben entered his room to find Cloudy and Shadow sleeping again on his bed, he scratched the back of both cat’s ears as they both woke up

Ben came out with a very sleepy Cloudy in his hands and set it near his food bowl soon the ink cat came out of his room and the cat’s stomach growled loudly thankfully June had prepared for this hence her sneaking three strips of bacon off the plate and two pieces of toast, soon Shadow came up to June with its rumbling stomach, June laughed as it gave the cat the food

As Shadow finished eating it purred audibly next to June and wrapped its tail around June’s legs indicating that the cat enjoyed the meal.

Ben could start to feel extremely tired even after breakfast, he needed to digest all of the French toast he ate, he headed into his room to get his sweater and scarf on but he fell face-first into his bed although he wasn’t asleep he felt unconscious, June walked in to see if was fine

“Hey, Ben, you alright?” Ben growled softly

“ **Yea, I guesss** ” Ben mumbled as he continued “ **I have a ssstomachache** ”

“well, that’s what happens when you eat so much in one serving buster!” June replied

This cause Ben to chuckle slightly but in the end, made him flinch as the movements near his stomach hurt him slightly

June comforted him whilst he was having his stomachache, he was glad she cared about him. His stomach started to calm down, but it still hurt none the less, at least now it was bearable, Ben entered the living room seeing both Henry and Jason sitting on the couch, there stomach ache’s seemed to be worse then his, figures, he had such a huge appetite that if he took his time to eat he wouldn’t have a stomachache

Ben told Henry and Jason that he would look after Beth and Bendy while the both of them recover, they both thanked them as they slowly drifted to a soft sleep, Ben had to shake Henry and Jason before they fully feel asleep, Ben got a kick when they let their limbs go limp, what a funny sight to see the animator and man acting unconsciously

Again, Ben had fun watching Beth and Bendy fuss over nothing, it was mostly because of the fight they had while screaming “SORRY!”, he always enjoyed separating the two

Suddenly everyone stopped doing what they were doing as two high pitched screams flooded the room, waking up both men and getting June’s attention from the kitchen to the living room

Soon everyone was looking at what the two girls were screaming at, the two girls were looking at the window, snow was falling, quick and strong. Beth and Sarah quickly rushed to the door and started putting on their snow pants, jacket, gloves, and scarf, then the girls took off out the door

Bendy decided to join them as June hurried to get her snow gear on as she scrambled outside a little too quickly it took her a good minute in the harsh cold before being able to zip up her jacket

Ben watched the three play in the snow, he just hoped that one day he could do that with everyone, it would be so much fun to be chucking snowballs at each other in a friendly way where no harm would be done

Ben sighed as he turned away from the window and lowered himself onto the floor and started to clean the games up, Henry chuckled softly and patted the demon on his shoulder, crouching down and helping the demon clean up

“hey Ben” Henry said calmly as the demon looked at him slowly

“d’ya want to go outside?” Ben felt his heart slowing, did Henry ask him to go outside?

“ **W-Well I would, but** ” the demon stopped speaking as he motioned his hands up and down towards his body, pointing out his features 

Henry chuckled “Well ya, going outside in nothing but a floppy bowtie, of course, people would look at you strangely” Henry paused “but I’m pretty sure you have a sweater, a cap, and scarf in your closet”

Soon Ben looked up at Henry in an excited fashion, to this Henry simply laughed, Ben had completely forgotten the gift from Pearl

Jason chuckled “Hey Henry, I see we are crossing that bridge quickly” Henry chuckled back at Jason

“Yup! I guess we are crossing it earlier than expected, you wanna come along?”

“sure, let me get dressed” Jason struggled to get up, Ben helped him up “Thanks, that stomachache took a lot out of me” to this Ben chuckled as he got the man to his feet

“ **Need help getting up the ssstairsss Jassson?** ” Ben asked jokingly

“Nah, I’m fine” Jason headed towards the stairs followed by Henry while they headed for their rooms, Ben wondered if anyone was going to like him outside the house. Like Jason said they were crossing that bridge quickly, Ben knew it wouldn’t be easy but it’s worth a shot for all it’s worth

Ben headed to his room and put on first the sweater, then the scarf, and finally the cap and soon left his room closing the door behind him

As Ben waited for the two men coming down the peeked outside and saw no one else but June, Beth, Sarah and Bendy throwing snowballs at each other, impatience started to build inside Ben, but soon Henry and Jason came down in full winter gear, ready to throw some snowballs. All three headed towards the door, Henry leading with Ben behind and Jason at the end

Before leaving he wanted to try something, he told Henry to wait as he explained what his was attempting

Ben concentrated deeply as his bad foot slowly turned around, soon he stood and tried to forget about the transformation he did, after a couple of seconds Ben stopped thinking about his transformation as he stood up without draining a single bit of energy, now people can stop staring at it

He took a minute to test his leg before finally trying to walk, he wanted to see if he could finally run

As both men watched in awe when they notice what he had changed, his bad leg looked and functioned normally as Ben walked back up to the door both men followed

Ben turned the doorknob slowly, taking a deep breath before pushing outwards and breathing in the winter air

Bendy felt a sense of pride through his bond, he turned towards the door opening, he couldn’t believe what he saw, Henry exited the house but it wasn’t his arm that held the door, next Jason went through, the door still being opened by someone else hand, next Ben walked out in the gifts he got from Pearl, Ben shut the door behind him gently trying not to get anyone’s attention but he had already failed before he knew it

Ben closed the door gently as he wanted to sneak up on June, but something could hit him on the left part of his face, he looked overseeing the toon laughing at Ben. Ben decided to return the favour as he packed a ball into his hands and threw right at the toon’s face, as it hit Ben couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the sight of a snowball sticking to the side of the toon’s face

Next thing Ben knew, he got hit right in the stomach by a snowball with great force, it was June as she started to chuckle

“Ben, your too easy a target when you stand you know that right?” June said as she got hit by Sarah

As the chaos unfolded everyone was in an all hands-on deck situation, snowballs flying everywhere, people running to one side to another to avoid getting hit

Ben was easily hit, it didn’t surprise him, after all, he is eight-foot, soon Ben remembered his leg, he would put it to use, especially now that Bendy was hitting him left and right, he needed to get the toon back, the toon started to run faster as everyone started to target him. No one hit as they were all trying to catch up with the toon, Ben decided it was time he tried to run

Ben stepped back as he bolted himself towards the toon, Ben was faster than everyone but the toon, he decided to step on the gas as he was only warming up before. Soon, Ben ran as fast maybe faster than the toon, as he hit the Toon with a snowball, the toon came halting to a stop, Ben, on the other hand, went face-first into a snow pile

“alright who hit me?” no one responded until Sarah burst into laughter, she laughed uncontrollably as she tried to speak but all she could do was to point at a pile of snow, everyone looked towards the pile and saw Ben face first in the pile, soon Henry laughed as everyone else joined along. Ben popped his head out and looked around

Ben at first was confused, he looked to see a snowball in between Bendy’s horns, to this he laughed

As the laughing calmed down and the war continued, Ben walked up to Bendy who was sitting down, most likely because he was running do fast for so long

Ben sat next to him

“Where you the one that landed that snowball between my horns?” Bendy asked in a joyful manner 

“ **Yup, that wasss me** ” 

“How did you hit me? I was running as fast as I could!” Ben pointed to his previously bad leg

“Ahh, you shapeshifted your leg, I see”

“ **Sssure did, and boy wasss I on your tail, I felt like I ran a marathon trying to catch up to you!** ” Ben said

“So, are you getting tired from holding it like that? I mean I can’t hold a simple shift for that long!”

“ **Well I did roam that damned ssstudio for 30 yearsss without taking a nap, I think I have enough ssstamina to hold thisss for a day** ,” Ben said

“Yea, your right about that one lanky!” Bendy said, but before saying anything else he chuckled at the demon “Aw I can’t call you lanky anymore!” Bendy said imitating a sad smile, Ben didn’t understand until Bendy cheerfully pointed at Ben’s stomach

“Looks like that French toast took that title away from ya Ben” Ben looked at his midsection as he saw he had grown some weight, looks like after digesting all of that food from last night and today’s breakfast finally gave him some fat, although he still was skinny he was no longer just skin and bones, he became slightly happy knowing that Pearl wouldn’t scold him for being all skin and bones

“ **Yea, I guesss it did** ” Ben replied

a slightly awkward silence fell on the two until Bendy spotted someone wanting to play

“Looks like we have a challenger,” Bendy said before running up to the child and asking him if he wanted to join him, which the kid gladly did, Ben chuckled, seeing how the little demon acted was calming in a way, Ben couldn’t put his finger on it but it was still present, Ben let it be as he sat there regaining his breath

Soon a somewhat familiar voice shook Ben, it was Mr. Murphy, Ben wondered what the man wanted. Before Ben could pop the question, Mr. Murphy cleared his throat

“Hi, there,” Mr. Murphy said cheerfully “I don’t think we’ve met I’m Mister- “before the man could finish, Ben cut him off finishing the man’s sentence for him “ **Murphy** ”

“Oh, have we met before? I can’t remember much at my age” he said ending in a soft laugh

“ **my friend Sssammy played sssome sssongs and helped you pusssh your piano back into your houssse, I jussst lisssten to the musssic he played** ” Ben replied

“OH, wait where you the tall lanky demon?” Ben nodded “I never caught your name, you are?” 

“ **Ben, my name isss Ben** ”

“Well nice to meet you. Ben, tell me something” Mr. Murphy continued “Why is it that near the end of December you're still in your Halloween costume” to this Ben laughed

“ **Mr. Murphy, may I ssshow you sssomething?** ” Mr. Murphy nodded as Ben pointed to the toon “ **Do you sssee the toon** ” again he nodded “ **the toon is made of ink but ssstil actsss real, that’sss because he isss** ” Mr. Murphy started to see where this was going but again nodded “ **me and him are the sssame cassse, we are both made of ink but we have emotionsss and compassssionsss** ” Ben finished speaking leaving a very confused Mr. Murphy standing next to him

“so, you weren’t in a Halloween costume?” Ben nodded “well then that’s very interesting” Ben looked up at the man as he invited him to sit “Hmm, I can’t put my finger on it but you look less menacing then you did at Halloween” to this Ben chuckled as he pointed to his leg, then his eyes and finally pointing at his clothing, this made Mr. Murphy laugh slightly as Ben joined him 

“quite a laugher eh?” Ben nodded “Man I wish I could remember what cartoon you remind me of”

“ **The cartoon you're looking for isss Bendy** ” Ben replied

“Ohh yea! Man, cartoons back then always made you smile when you felt down” to this Ben agreed to

“Hey Ben, I don’t want to get too personal but what is the difference between you and Bendy over there and how were you created?”

“ **Long ssstory ssshort, our sssummoner did ritualsss to sssummon me and Bendy, he came out 2d and perfect whilssst I came out 3d but misssformed, the ressst I don’t want to get into** ”

Mr. Murphy understood although he was confused slightly “Was your summoner different from your creator?” Ben took a large inhale and exhale before answering

“ **J-Joey Drew wasss our sssummoner, Henry Rosss wasss our creator** ”

“Whose Henry Ross?” this answer didn’t surprise Ben as Joey never credited someone for there works, he just wanted fame and fortune, Ben pointed at the man with the white strip of hair “ **that’sss Henry** ”

“who do you prefer more, Joey or Henry?” within mere milliseconds of the question being asked Ben replied

“ **Henry!** ” the reaction time surprised the man, Joey must have done something horrible to Ben for him to not even think about his answer. Before Mr. Murphy took it to far, he stopped himself and patted Ben on his shoulder comforting the poor thing, he wondered what the man had done to him

A thought came up to his mind to try and cheer things up, Mr. Murphy threw a snowball ay Ben’s face and it stuck like it would in cartoons, Mr. Murphy tried hard but failed to keep in his laughter, Ben had the urge to start laughing at the snowball stuck to his head, he understood that the man had gotten a feeling of what had happened and tried to cheer him up, the attempt was working as Ben kicked some snow to the man with a soft smile on his face

They talked a bit more before he headed home, Ben wished him goodbye as the man dodge the multiple of snowballs being chucked at the speedy demon, Ben guessed it was his turn to shine when he saw Sarah look at him like she was waiting for him to do it

Soon Ben made the biggest snowball he could and caught up with the demon and threw the snowball at his head causing the demon to stop and fall to the ground in laughter while Ben again went headfirst into a pile of snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be able to shoot these out faster now that I know what Rich text is


	2. After Good comes Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day has just begun and Ben helps a little someone to get revenge on a group of teens, how will this turn out? Will he make a friend or foe?

As Ben once more struggled to get his head out of the snow, he could hear everyone laughing, he hoped that he hit the toon directly in the face, that would be a funny site

As Ben got his head out he noticed where the toon was, the toon was on the floor with snow covering his face, Ben felt happy to have hit the toon there, but for some strange reason he wanted to help the toon up, what was this feeling?

Soon Ben couldn’t resist the urge as he got up and walked over to the toon, he also faced first in the snow

As Ben got closer to Bendy, Henry grew quite curious, was the demon trying to help Bendy up? Soon Henry let what was going to happen, happen, as he got everyone’s attention by throwing a snowball at Jason

“What, is this a starting contest or snowball fight,” Henry said, Jason had tried to hit Henry when Henry dodged and it hit Beth right on her shoulder, soon everyone started their little snowball fight while Ben was helping Bendy, the demon looked at Henry, to this Henry nodded

Soon Ben was kneeling, right next to the demon, Ben couldn’t tell if the demon fell face first or head back so he brushed away the layer of snow pocking out of the floor to uncover the back of his head, Ben rested his hands on Bendy’s shoulders and gave them a gentle tug

Soon Bendy’s head was no longer in the snow, but still covered in the snow, Bendy looked like he was scared, most likely because he couldn’t see anything, Ben watched as Bendy turned side to side with his arms out trying to find something, Ben gave the toon a little scare as he grasped the toons right arm gently with his human hand

The demon stopped looking around as he fell into Ben, again most likely because he couldn’t see anything. Ben positioned the demon on the floor back straight, legs crossed, as Ben wiped away the snow from Bendy’s face with his gloved hand, a look of shock made him laugh

When the snow came off his face Bendy thought it was Henry, but he knew it wasn’t him from the emotions in their bond, maybe Jason or June? Bendy was wrong as it turned out to be… wait, Ben?!?

As Ben was laughing at the toons reaction, he felt something in him, he has had this feeling before but he just couldn’t put his finger on it, but know it was clear as day, sympathy, Ben liked this feeling as it made him feel warmer than ever

As Ben helped the demon up, he told the demon to stand still as he brushed the rest of the snow of his face

“Hey Ben, thanks,” Bendy said a little too quietly for his liking

“ **No problem** ” as Ben picked up a snowball at was about to chuck it Bendy got his attention

“Ben, sorry if the sounds rude, but why d’ya do that?”

“ **I jussst felt like I needed to clear my chessst** ”

“Ah I see, ya know what, you were just like me when me an’ Henry escaped ya. I wanted to be as friendly as possible so that people wouldn’t see me as not a monster but a friend” Ben looked at the toon, confused, but he knew the toon was right, he didn’t want anyone to be scared of him, but that was practically impossible

Ben herd a slight chuckle from behind him, he was looking around frantically as he looked for who it was, soon after he heard another, Ben looked at Bendy who was as curious as Ben

Soon both the toon and the demon were pelted with a heard of snowballs, Ben looked back towards their group, but he knew it wasn’t them, they looked so engrossed in their own game, soon both demon’s notice a group of teenagers

Ben looked at Bendy with a slight smirk on his face, they both had the same idea

“Team?” 

“ **Team** ”

As Ben helped the toon up, he brushed both his and Bendy’s face to get the snow off

The toon and Ben huddled for a bit before it was decided, Bendy would go introduce himself as a distraction while Ben would sneak up on them and pelt them with snowballs giving them a good scare, it was a while since Bendy scared someone intentionally but it was all fun and games, they also agreed to apologize to them if things got out of hand

Ben went entirely around the house as Bendy ran up to the group that threw the snowballs

“Hi! Name’s Bendy nice ta meet ya’!” Bendy said in a very happy tone

“Um hi, aren’t you angry at us for throwing those snowballs at you and your friend?”

“me not at all” Bendy said, knowing Ben was behind them with three snowballs

“but my friend likes a little payback sometimes,” Bendy said cheerfully as he pointed behind them

Before the three could turn around the where all pelted by one snowball in the back

“ **Name’sss Ben** ,” he said trying his best to keep his laughter in, the toon failed as he burst into laughter

Finally, the group of teens looked back to see Ben looming over them

“H-Hey man it’s j-just a joke, we didn’t mean to hurt you or anything” Ben reassured them

“ **Ya’ didn’t hurt me ya’ doltsss, I jussst like payback** ” Ben stopped as Bendy continued

“No hard feelings?” Bendy asked

“Yea, no hard feelings,” the one teen said

“well do we look like entire strangers or what? What your guy’s name?” Bendy asked

“I’m Jone, this is John, and this is Toby”

“ **Nice to meet ya’** ” Ben was surprised that the teens didn’t run away from him

They talked for a bit before Ben and Bendy walked back towards their group, Ben should’ve seen this coming as he heard a snowball fall right next to his foot, they looked back to see the three teens join up with their friends as they started to chuck snowballs, Ben suggested to pick up Bendy and run, Bendy agreed as Ben once more stepped on his gas pedal and ran faster than the toon

Ben dropped Bendy by Henry’s side as he told them all to watch

Ben got as many snowballs as he could then opened a portal and stepped through with all the snowballs, Bendy asked if he could join Ben, to which Ben said yes. Soon Bendy and Ben seemed to have hundreds of snowballs even though it was 20 or so snowballs

Bendy thought that Ben was taking them behind the group of teens but instead they were on top of a building, Bendy looked around as he saw June and the kids laughing as they saw where they were

Ben knew no one would suspect them on a rooftop so he picked exactly that

“ **on the counttt of three, we throw, okay?** ” Bendy nodded as they loaded with snowballs

“ **Ready? one, two, three** ” as soon as Ben had said three, four snowballs made contact with the group of teens, the teens looked around not seeing them in sight, soon all twenty snowballs where shot at the teens, Bendy tried to high-five the demon but couldn’t, Ben saw him trying as he kneeled and high-fived the little toon

The toon’s face light with joy and content as Ben opened a portal back to the house Bendy walked first as he exited, he realized that Ben hadn’t followed where would he be?

Ben let the toon go ahead of him as he opened a different portal for himself, he wants to give a final scare

Soon Ben saw the toon exit as he stepped threw his portal popping up behind the teens once more

“ **I thought you sssaid no hard feelingsss,** ” Ben whispered into Jone’s ear

This cause Jone to shot his head behind him, only to see Ben once more looming over him, Jone stumbled as he tried to get some distance between him and Ben, to this Ben gave laughed as he saw Jone walk into John

“S-Sorry man, we didn’t mean to hurt you” again Ben laughed 

“ **Jone try punching me asss hard asss you can** ” Jone looked confused but took the offer

Before Jone punched Ben, Ben looked at everyone in the group and gave them a nod ensuring that everything was fine

Jone punched Ben as hard as can in arm

“ **Now Jone did I flinch?** ” Ben asked jokingly

“N-No you didn’t” Jone was scared to death; he gave Ben his hardest punch and not even a bruise

“ **I don’t break easssily so believe me when I sssay you didn’t hurt me** ” Ben paused before abruptly continuing “ **like Bendy sssaid, I just like payback, underssstood?** ”

“G-Got it man” Ben laughed and gave Jone a slight tap on his shoulder before walking to the rest of the group

“Hey, Ben?” Henry asked, “Why did you do that?” for once the thought crossed his mind why did he do it? Was he going to lie or tell the truth? He decided to tell the truth

“ **Well, I could jussst let them hit Bendy in the face like that can I?** ” Henry was shocked by the answer Ben gave

“Wow, thank you, Ben,” Bendy said, Ben replied with a “ **no problem** ”

June walked up to Ben and sat next to him whilst everyone was throwing snowballs at each other

“Hey, Ben?” Ben hummed in a “what” manner

“thanks,” Ben looked at June confused

“thanks for making us laugh so hard knucklehead!” Ben chuckled to this

“ **it wasss nothing** ” 

“No that wasn’t nothing, that was hilarious, I don’t remember the last time I laughed that hard before”

“ **Thanksss** ” Ben was filled with joy knowing he entertained someone for once in his life

After a while of playing in the snow, June called everyone inside as she made hot chocolate for everyone, out of everyone today, Ben was the most grateful, he made friends with Bendy, he got to meet someone new and got to terrorize some teens that were messing with him.

All and all Ben was happy he had a life, even if he mostly stayed inside the house, it still was better than being in a studio, alone, with no one to care about

Soon June came out with a tray of seven cups of hot chocolate, placing the tray on the coffee table and letting everyone get their cup of hot chocolate, everyone enjoyed the hot chocolate, especially Ben, Ben’s pie cut eyes where completely violet except for the border of his eyes being black

Ben could feel his eyes cover in a soft violet, he wondered if the same applied to Bendy, Ben looked over at the toon, it did apply to the toon as well, both of his eyes where completely covered in a soft white colour again except for the borders being black

Bendy looked back at Ben and chuckled, from Ben’s view Bendy looked ridiculous with his eye’s almost invisible, he guessed that the toon was laughing at his completely violet eyes, he chuckled back at the toon indicating the same was happening to him

Ben saw the light grey blush that appeared on Bendy’s face when he indicated what was happening, he looked embarrassed for once, Ben chuckled lightly at the site, both demons were happy and that’s all that mattered

both the demons continue to sip away at their hot chocolate while playing Mousetrap with Beth and Sarah

Everything was going fine, June sneezed a couple of times, most likely from being in the cold for one hour, no one paid attention to it as every time June sneezed she’d brush it off and say she was fine, Ben, on the other hand, saw right through that, he wasn’t good at reading face’s but he just knew she was growing into a worse condition

Once everyone was done their hot chocolate, they put it back on the tray, but Ben volunteered to take it back to the kitchen as he knew June was sick, June retaliated but Ben insisted

“ **You’ve been doing a lot of work, you need to ressst,** ” Ben said with sincerity

“Hey Ben, d’ya want me to help you with the dishes?” Bendy said, Ben gladly accepted the offer

Everyone looked shocked as Ben and Bendy acted friendly to each other, well everyone but Sarah and Beth, the two giggled

“Hey Ben, is something on your mind, you look... well, sad” Bendy whispering

“ **June’sss sssick,** ” Ben said

“How d’ya know that?” Bendy asked curiously

“ **Every time ssshe coughsss it getsss worssse and worssse, have you not noticed that?** ” Bendy shook his head, come to think of it, her cough’s where getting worse

“What should we do?” Bendy asked

“ **I don’t know, maybe tell Jassson or Henry** ” 

“maybe, but will they listen?” Bendy asked

“ **Well if you asssk Henry then yesss they would** ” it took some time for Bendy to realized what Ben was talking about “ **you’re bond ya’ dolt** ” soon Bendy understood Henry would know he would be telling the truth, the bond would confirm it and there would be no doubt

“But what can Henry do he needs to get back to his job” the toon had a point

“ **you’re right, but atleassst telling him would make it ssslightly better”** Ben added

“ **Go tell him, I’ll finisssh up the dissshesss** ” Bendy nodded as he walked towards Henry

“Henry, can I tell you something,” Bendy said quietly

“Sure bud, what’s up?” Henry replied sensing the sad and honesty coming from the toon in their bond

“I think Aunt June is sick” Henry was about to tell him he was wrong, but honesty flooded their bond

“How sick?” Henry asked

“I don’t know, Ben told me she was sick,” Bendy said

“Do you believe him?” Henry asked

“I do, what he said was true” Bendy replied

“What did he say,” Henry asked curiously

“That her sneezing grew worse an’ worse each time she sneezed” Bendy replied, Henry, took some time to think of it before realizing that her sneezing was getting worse by the second

“your right bud, she’s sick” Henry got up and walked to Jason

“Hey bro, what’s up?” Jason asked

“Juney’s sick” Henry replied with a bit of concern in his voice

“How sick?”

“well Bendy told me he didn’t know” Henry continued, “I asked him why he didn’t know, apparently Ben saw her sneeze getting worse and worse and presumably talked to him about while they were washing the dishes”

Like Henry, Jason took his time to think about it and just like Henry and Bendy he realized that she was sneezing more often

“Thanks for warning me, I’ll look after her” Jason reassured Henry as he headed towards Ben in the kitchen

“Hey, Ben, you sure she’s sick?” Jason asked as Ben dried the cups and then nodded

“How sick?” Jason asked

“ **I don’t know exactly, but ssshe isss getting sssicker by the sssecond** ” Ben replied 

“what do you think she might have?” Jason asked

“ **Mossst likely a cold** ” Ben replied

“How would she get cold? She was completely covered up!” Jason exclaimed, quickly apologizing for screaming

“ **When the girlsss ran outssside, June russshed out the door with her jacket unzipped. It jammed then after a minute ssshe finally zipped up** ”

“and how do you know this?” Jason asked

“ **I wasss looking after the girlsss and Bendy to prevent them from getting into a sscreaming competition, remember?** ” Ben continued “ **I looked out the window to make sssure they wouldn’t sssart ssscreaming outssside, and I sssaw June ssstruggling with her jacket** ”

“I see” Jason paused then put his hand on Ben’s left shoulder “thanks for telling me,” Jason said, “Well actually telling Bendy who told Henry who told me,” Jason said in a jokingly manner

Soon Ben finished the dishes leaving the kitchen and entering the living room to see Jason putting his hand on June’s forehead

“June you’ve got a cold” June retaliated

“No, I don’t! who told you I’m sick?” before Jason answered Ben stepped in

“ **I did** ” Ben replied expecting her to scream in his face

“Well your w-w-w” June’s sentence ended when she sneezed

“June accept it, you’ve got a cold” Jason said sincerely

“When will you understand I’m not sick I just have something tickling my nose,” June said trying to keep in a sneeze

Jason was looking at Ben with a glare of suspicion, Ben inspected June and soon realized she was trying to cover it up with something else, Ben wouldn’t stop fighting until he won, for June’s health

Then Ben remembered something he had read during the time Joey existed, although it seemed like a stretch Ben tried it, he knew it wasn’t real, but he felt the urge to do it

He went into the kitchen and grabbed the pepper shaker and headed into the living he brought it up to Jason’s nose, Jason sneezed proving that it was pepper, then he brought it to June’s nose, she didn’t sneeze, Ben chuckled

“ **her nossse isss backed up** ,” Ben said

“How do you know?” Jason asked as Ben brought the pepper to Jason’s nose once more and made him sneeze

“ **Sssee when pepper isss brought up to your nossse you sssneeze, correct?** ” Jason nodded

“ **If your nossse isss backed up you don’t sssneeze because you can’t inhale the pepper** ” Jason stopped, thinking about what Ben said, then laughed as he realized Ben was right

“Look’s like your sick June” Jason said as Ben walked back into the kitchen to set the pepper shaker down

“Fine, I’ll admit it, I’m sick so wha- “June’s sentence was once more cut off by her sneeze

“June if you keep this up, you’ll become stubborn like me, you need to rest,” Henry said jokingly

“Fine” June said half-heartedly, she didn’t like being sick because everyone would take charge, and June wasn’t the type of person that allowed other people to take her spotlight

Ben walked back in and told June he would look after the kids, she didn’t sound grateful when she said thanks, but she meant it, for once she was slightly okay with someone else taking charge

June soon realized that lunch was only thirty minutes away, as she tried to get up, Ben saw her

“ **Would you like anything?** ” Ben asked

“No, it’s just that it’s almost lunchtime and I haven’t prepared lunch” Ben helped June up as she headed towards the kitchen, unknowing of the following demon, soon June was up to the counter and started to prepare as she started to feel weak around her stomach, still unaware of Ben standing behind her

She reached for some Advil but started to collapse on her self when the weakness turned into a pain, she needed to straighten un out but couldn’t she started to fall backwards, she was scared that she would hit the ground if not for a gloved hand to catch her, it was Ben, was he standing there the entire time?

Either way, she was glad he was there, if he wasn’t, he wouldn’t hear the last of it from Jason and Henry

Soon she was standing up again, and took the Advil Ben looked a little sad and nervous, why’s that?

“Ben you alright, you look… nervous”

“ **I’m fine, I’m jussst worried about you** ”

“Aw Ben, it’s just a cold, it’ll pass by in no time,” June said in a reassuring tone, but be still didn’t believe it, he looked guilty, June placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze

“Ben, it wasn’t your fault I got sick ok. My zipp- “Ben interrupted

“ **zipper got ssstuck and it took ya an entire minute before pulling it up, I know, I sssaw, I jussst wissshed I helped you** ”

“oh, is that why you feel guilty? Because you didn’t help?” Ben nodded

“Well don’t beat yourself up, you could help me with that trust me” Ben looked at June, confused

“That jacket tends getting stuck easily, I keep it because it was expensive”

“ **if you asssked me, that jacket isss a rip-off** ” June chuckled

“Everyone knows it was a rip-off, but it still did its job, that’s all that matters” June looked up at Ben with a reassuring look on her face

“so believe me when I say, you couldn’t help” Ben didn’t want to believe it but she was right, if it’s broken, try to fix it, but if you try too hard you’ll only break it more, and Ben didn’t want it to get worse

“Now go grab the cheese from the fridge, where having grilled cheese for lunch” June shouted the last part to tell everyone what they were having

Before they could start Ben washed his hands, for some reason he started to yawn, he knew he wasn’t tired he just felt extremely tired, wait that doesn’t make sense, how could Ben Be tired and not tired at the same time?

Ben asked if he could be excused as he left the kitchen towards his room, again he sees that Shadow and Cloudy are sleeping on his bed again, most likely because they were too lazy to go upstairs and because his quilt felt soft, Bendy chuckled as he approached the feline duo, he patted both Shadow’s and Cloudy’s head as he scratched behind their ears, both making them give out a soft purr, Ben chuckled once more as he left his room and closed his door slowly, trying not to wake up the two

“Anything wrong Ben? you look exhausted”

“ **Ssshadow fell asssleep, it made me tired** ” June didn’t understand as she gave Ben a confused look

“ **like Henry and Bendy, I have a bond with Ssshadow, I feel what it feelsss and it feelsss what I feel** ” June nodded comprehensively, it would make sense for Ben to feel tired when Shadow fell asleep

“Well, are you gonna help or stand there?” June asked jokingly

Ben chuckled as he helped June make the grilled cheese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like I said, the first couple of chapters will be spitifre

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so I figured out that I was very stupid and that I used HTML to upload the last one, now that I know Rich text exists I'll be able to spit out more stuff


End file.
